This invention relates generally to motorcycle braking, and more particularly concerns a quickly installable hydraulic brake system operatively interconnecting a brake pedal and a brake pad actuator on a motorcycle.
Motorcycles have commonly employed all mechanical linkages between brake pedals and brake pads; however, a need has grown for an hydraulic braking system with its attendant advantages. On the other hand, no way was known, to my knowledge, to provide the unusual advantages in simplicity, ease of installation to a wide range of motorcycle designs, and high efficiency with operatively increasing mechanical advantage as the brake is actuated by the cyclist.